


Ira

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anaan Adaar, <i>ira</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ira

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644966) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #025 - the seven deadly sins.

Anaan kept hitting the giant frenetically, although it seemed to be already dead. The Bull was starting to calm down already, but Anaan haven’t been a reaver for that long, and this time her blood fever wasn’t caused by her own wounds. The giant had taken a swing at Sera, tossing her several meters away, and as soon as Anaan saw the blood coming out of her head, she lost control.

“Bull, what’s happening to her?” Sera asked scared.

“It’s the reaver abilities, the anger is preventing the blood fever to stop,” The Bull said.

Sera bit her lip, unsure for a moment of what she should do, and then she started carefully approaching Anaan. “Honeytongue? Look, I’m alright, and the giant is dead, you can stop now.”

Anaan growled at her, and swung her axe in Sera’s direction.

“Sera, get away! She’s not herself right now, she’ll hurt you,” The Bull warned, grabbing Sera’s arm.

“She won’t hurt me!” Sera swung free, and The Bull let her, instead holding his own axe to stop Anaan if necessary.

Sera approached with care, having both hands up as to show she wasn’t a treat. Anaan growled, but didn’t move. Finally, Sera was standing in front of her, and placed her hands on one of Anaan’s arms, nudging her to lower her weapon. “That’s it, honeytongue. Everything is fine now.”

Anaan closed her eyes, exhaling sharply once, twice, and then shook her head, opening her eyes slowly. “Sera?”

Sera smiled. “Yeah, it’s me. Are you you again?”

“Yes.” Anaan let go of the axe. “I don’t know what happened. He hurt you, and I was so angry.”

“It’s ok, it’s all good now. Now let’s get off of this stinky giant, it’s starting to rot, and we’ll smell like shite for weeks.”


End file.
